


Feels like I'm losing my mind

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ortho becomes the best fleshlight idia has ever had, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, mechanical dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: “I want to ride you.” Ortho says quickly, with a far too innocent look in his eyes. “Just like in those games you play. I want to do that. You can make that happen can’t you, Nii-san? You can make anything.” Ortho closes his eyes as he gives Idia one of his usual smiles that has Idia’s mind already drafting up the plans at a speed that even 2 am Idia on 4 monsters couldn’t replicate. Ortho’s charm skill was always higher than Idia could ever have any protection over. Nothing outside of a nat20 could protect him.Written for the Twst Kink Meme -  Deanoned
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Ortho Shroud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Feels like I'm losing my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "earlier prompt inspired me heeeeeee idia installing a butt on ortho that can conveniently double as fleshlight heeeeeeee
> 
> +++will forever love if u turn up the incesty tones on it and idia losing it"
> 
> Written to Losing my mind by Mystery Skulls

Idia swallowed loudly as he connected a few more wires, before hooking up the new body for Ortho to the main frame. The coding he put together should have absolutely no issue. It’s practically the same, fueled by the same source. There are only some slight differences.

When Idia made the first Ortho, this certainly wasn’t his intent. How has he let it get to this? How has it gotten this far? How’d he manage to unlock this level and content?

_ “I want to do more.” Ortho says as if he doesn’t have one of his hands wrapped around Idia’s dick. Like the artificial material for his lips is swollen and red from the way his mouth was stretched around Idia’s dick. Like his face isn’t currently covered in Idia’s cum. “You do so much for me, Nii-san.” _

_ The look in Ortho’s eyes is more than Idia can handle. Well, honestly, Ortho is always more than he can handle. Ortho wipes some of the cum off of his face and darts his synthetic tongue out to lick it off of his finger. “I’m so grateful for these taste receptors, Nii-san. You taste so good. Without them, I wouldn’t get to really appreciate this.” _

_ Idia swallows loudly. He did not program that. He did not teach Ortho this. He's made sure that every game he’s ever played, every wild fantasy, has been always when Ortho wasn't around. Yet, here he is, literally living his wildest fantasy. _

_ “But I want to do more for you, Nii-san.” His smile is so sweet when he says that so innocently. _

_ “You do so much, Ortho. As your older brother, I….we really shouldn’t.” They shouldn’t do this. Idia knows. Ortho is...what he is now, but he’s still… “This is more than I’ve ever deserved.” _

_ “Incorrect.” Ortho’s gaze sharpens, and in accordance with all of the reflexes that Idia has programed into him, he hops up to straddle Idia.Gripping the side of his bed even harder than before for his dear life, Idia can help but let out a soft sound as the cold metal from Ortho’s ass presses down against his oversenstivie dick. “You’re so smart, Nii-san. You’ve given me so much.” Too much, Idia thinks as he curses his refractory period. His stamina was too low for this action. _

_ “Ortho-” Idia starts, but Ortho interrupts him leaning forward, to press his lips against his. The synthetic skin is cold as he feels the vibration of the technology just underneath it. _

_ “I want to ride you.” Ortho says quickly, with a far too innocent look in his eyes. “Just like in those games you play. I want to do that. You can make that happen can’t you, Nii-san? You can make anything.” Ortho closes his eyes as he gives Idia one of his usual smiles that has Idia’s mind already drafting up the plans at a speed that even 2 am Idia on 4 monsters couldn’t replicate. Ortho’s charm skill was always higher than Idia could ever have any protection over. Nothing outside of a nat20 could protect him. _

_ “Of course, I can. There’s nothing I can’t make.” Idia speaks before he can stop himself. _

Oh, that’s right. It’s because Idia literally can’t say no to Ortho once he puts his mind to it. It’s because when Ortho really tries, Idia is nothing but putty in his little robot fingers.

Not that Idia maybe didn’t want this more than he could admit. The fleshlight he bought was of the highest quality, but in the end it was just a fleshlight. The person Idia could maybe speak to the most outside of Ortho was Azul, and honestly, Idia feared his life he even attempted that. The tweels would absolutely be a game over scenario.

Besides, No one would ever understand him like Ortho. He was the only one who’d manage to unlock all of his personal stories after all. 

So that’s why, Idia convinces himself that this is okay. He types a few more commands for some diagnostics before he hooks the body properly up to Ortho’s head. Idia doesn’t even get to type the commands to boot him up before Ortho whirls to life.

Ortho had far more control than Idia had ever intended.

“Everything should be….functional.” Idia swallows as Ortho turns his attention to him. “I even fixed the sensors on a few things from last time. Your sense of touch should be on the same level as organic matter. Better specs than anything else on the market.” Idia can’t help but give Ortho the toothiest, manic grin at that.

“As expected of my big brother.” Ortho floats over to him, and the cogs in Idia’s head start to turn as he realizes what happens next. He takes a few steps backwards toward his bed. Is he really doing this? Is he really going to play through this level?

Falling backward onto his bed, he doesn’t even get time to think before Ortho is on top of him. His small form straddles Idia against the mattress. Idia is already harder than he has any right to be.

“Shall we commence a test drive of this body, Nii-san?” Ortho lets out a giggle that makes Idia’s traitorous dick twitch. Before he can choke out a yes, Ortho lunges forward pressing his cold, synthetic lips against his.

Ortho is an eager kisser, and Idia barely manages to keep up.’ve both got the same exp level with this sort of thing though. However, Idia does have some advantages on this terrain. He moves both his hands to Ortho’s hips and scrapes his nails against the receptors he’s put there. Ortho lets out a soft sound into Idia’s mouth, and Idia can’t help but to buck his hips a little at that.

Ortho breaks the kiss to sit back up and put all of his body weight against Idia’s erection. It’s a sudden movement that causes Idia to let out a sharp sound and buck his hips hard. The smile on Ortho’s face is entirely too innocent for the mischievousness happening here. It’s absolutely Ortho’s charm point. It’s not like Idia doesn’t have some skills of his own to keep him on Ortho’s level. He’d be a terrible big brother if he didn’t know exactly what Ortho liked. That’s why Idia takes one hand to wrap around the synthetic dick attached to Ortho’s front. Ortho lets out a surprised whine as Idia presses his thumb against the tip of it.

“Careful, Nii-san, I don’t want to come until you’re inside me.” Ortho manages inbetween shuddering breaths as he presses himself into Idia’s hand. If he feels that close then either Ortho is more worked up than he realized, or Idia has the sensors on his dick set way too high. Idia will have to look at the data later on that. “You’re taking too long.” Ortho whines, and Idia can’t get his pants off fast enough at that.

“I shouldn’t have to prep you. You’re designed to be able to accommodate anything within a certain size range, and obviously, you’ve been made to fit me.” Idia hates how much harder that thought has him.

“Made for my big brother? Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ortho gives him a smile at Idia practically chokes. Ortho really will be the death of him. Comments like that with that kinda look really is a K.O.

Idia is practically shaking when he gets the lube out and slathers himself. Maybe they’re rushing this, but god, Idia is going to die if he doesn’t do something soon. He can’t help but think of all the wet dreams he’s had of this exact moment.

“Alright Ortho, now-” The second he gives him the right away, Ortho slides himself down quickly with absolutely no remorse completely to the hilt. Idia chokes loudly at the sudden sensation. He chokes even more at the way Ortho looks. Ortho’s eyes are close as his head is tilted up, his back arched slightly. The artificial flush he programmed in was the best idea he’s ever had too because the way Ortho looks like this was his lips parted into a small o and the blue flush across his face. Idia is grateful he’s gotten really good at controlling his orgasm because this is almost too much.

“Nii-san….” Ortho breathes out and shifts his hips to lift himself up and slam himself back down. Idia can’t help but let out a cry at that. How the hell is he supposed to go back to a fleshlight after this? Is it wrong that he wants to replace his fleshlight with his little brother? Probably. But his fleshlight doesn’t look like this. His fleshlight doesn’t practically vibrate in joy. His fleshlight doesn’t let out a cute little sound like Ortho does when Idia wraps his hand around his synthetic dick so that he strokes him.

Ortho’s breathing gets erratic as he starts to move faster. Idia is going to have some decently bad bruises after this. Perhaps, some more cushioning in some of Ortho’s body might help him next time. For now, the bruises are just going to have to serve as trophies for this endeavor. 

For now, Idia tries to memorize the way Ortho feels hot around him. He tries to memorize the way Ortho sounds. The way Ortho looks, artificial flush to his face and all.

It’s more than he deserves. It’s more than he can handle. He digs his fingers not wrapped around Ortho’s dick into the exposed wiring in his hip joint that he left exposed for this exact purpose. Ortho lets out a sharp moan as Idia tugs lightly on a wire, and the sound of that matches with the brutal pace that Ortho has managed...that’s what yanks him over the edge. Ortho follows shortly after him, the synthetic liquid covering Idia’s hand.

Before Idia can say or do anything, Ortho gives him a smile and takes Idia’s hand to his mouth to dart his tongue out and lick his own artificial cum off his Idia’s finger. Idia chokes loudly and can feel the status effect that causes. 

“Thank you, Nii-san.” Ortho says as he nuzzles his face against Idia’s now clean hand.

“It’s nothing really. I can do even better next time.” Idia says because he really is drafting some improvements and upgrades off the energy he gets from the post-ograsmic high.

“Oh. Next time?” Ortho laughs as he pulls himself off Idia and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck.

Idia was very, very fucked.

  
  



End file.
